My Long Journey
by aleuthewolf
Summary: It is known that a few years after Mello leaves Wammy's House he joins the mafia but how in the world did he get that status?
1. Chapter 1

"Matt…I never thought you'd be killed…forgive me…." My heart was heavy with sorrow. I promised him that we'd catch Kira before Near. That we would win. Now I don't care what happens anymore. Without him, my plans have to change significantly. He was a big part of it, but now I'll have to fend for myself. My mind raced faster than the truck I was driving but then I heard a faint noise. A barely audible 'scratch…scratch' from behind me over the revving of the engine. A noise that sounded a lot like…

I turned to look at Takada, the woman I have abducted. The connection that gave me the upper hand. She was writing something down. My eyes widened as I glimpsed the paper in her hand…M-I-H--

I heard a loud beep as I turned to find I had accidentally veered off into oncoming traffic. "DAMMIT!" I shouted as I jerked back to the right. I heard her scream and a loud thump as she was tossed around like a piece of luggage. She has a piece of the murder note. How did she sneak it? I stripped her of her clothes! She must've had it hidden. Dammit, and how did she know my name? The only one who saw my name was that Deputy Director Yagami but as far as I know he's dead. If he knew, and Takada knows, then Kira must know because she has a piece of the notebook. Kira must've given it to her at one point and told her my name. I looked in the rearview mirror to see her writing again. I gritted my teeth as I jerked the wheel again, knocking her off balance again. "I know you have it! Drop it right now or I'll kill you." I shouted as I took out my gun with my right hand. Looking over quickly I glimpsed the paper again….M-I-H-A-E-L

"No!" I growled as I pulled the trigger. The shot just barely missed her head. She screamed in fear and ducked into my blind spot. I turned around as my heart began to race. I have to kill or be killed. I might lose the upper hand if I kill her but I'll gain nothing by dying. Then Near will win. I gripped the wheel with my free hand as I searched for her. That must NOT happen at any cost. I veered off course again and swerved out of the way of oncoming traffic. I couldn't find her, she must've ducked out of view. I held my gun downward in the back and I felt something grab my arm and a piercing feeling in my wrist. I screamed and let go of my gun as I quickly pulled back. "You'll pay for that you little bitch!" I braked hard and felt a hard thump against the wall behind my seat. I heard her whimper as she moved away from me. Without my gun I couldn't do anything. I kept moving keeping the flow of traffic which quickly avoided me. I saw an old abandoned church up ahead on the side of the road. I hit the gas which worked the engine into overdrive. It roared as I drove off the road and crashed into the building. My chest hit against the steering wheel leaving me winded and tearing in pain as it scraped against the scarred bit that was burned in the explosion I had caused a while back.

I rested against the wheel wondering why I am still alive. I heard the woman sobbing behind me. I lifted my head up weakly and turned around. "Mello, Mihael Keehl." I heard her say. "You will die in the next 40 seconds."

I gasped as my eyes widened in fear and I turned back around. It was the longest forty seconds of my life. I wonder if this is how L had died…I remember when I first learned his death at the orphanage almost five years ago…

Roger had told us what happened. I was shocked but Near…Near just put together his puzzle over and over again. Him and his damned toys.

"So who did L pick?" I asked him, almost demanding. I had to know but in my heart I already knew.

"He hadn't chosen yet." Roger replied in his solemn tone.

I sighed heavily. _I knew it._ I thought. _It has to be Near. He was always better than me and L knew it. _"You know what?" I said aloud. "It's fine, Near should be the one to succeed L. He doesn't let his emotions get in the way. He just thinks logically like it's a puzzle. Anyway, I'm leaving this institute. I'm almost fifteen now, I can take care of myself."

"Mello…" I heard Roger protest but I ignored him. I didn't care what he had to say anymore.

I immediately went to my room and began packing what I needed to take into my backpack.

"Going somewhere?"

I chuckled. "I'm leaving this dump, Matt." I said. "I'm going out on my own to catch Kira."

Kira? I thought L was on the case."

"L is dead." I responded a bit too harshly. Matt went quiet.

"So he's chosen you then?" Matt asked me. I merely sighed and shook my head.

"He didn't choose, so I chose for him."

"So Near is officially the one to take over." He knew me too well. I turned around to face my red-headed friend.

"I'll keep in touch." I said as I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder. "You've been a good friend all these years. I thank you. But now I just can't stay here any longer. Not with that murdering bastard still out there. I'll find him and bring him down before Near." I smirked as I released him and finished packing my essentials. "You'll see, Matt. I'll show everyone that I should be the true successor of L."

"If you say so, Mello." Matt sighed as if bored. "But how exactly are you going to survive out there?"

"I'll manage." I replied as I slung the pack over my shoulder.

"Not by eating chocolate constantly right?" Matt chuckled. Such a comedian.

"Hey I eat whatever the hell I wanna eat!" I retorted coldly as I stood there face to face with my best friend here. He was almost like a brother. I gave him a cocky smirk. "I guess with me out of the way then that makes you number two here compared to Near."

"That's a lot to live up to, besides I'm not interested in rankings." I chuckled as I nudged his shoulder.

"Be sure to torment Near while I'm gone." I added as I began to walk out of my room and down the hall.

"It's a part of my daily routine." he said as he followed me out. "But it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Eh I'll find some other way to eventually." I chuckled and stopped at the front door.

"You're really serious aren't you?" Matt and I turned around to see the little white-haired twerp standing there just idly playing with his hair. "Then I wish you luck."

I scoffed. "I don't need it, especially from you."

"How often will you keep in touch?" Matt asked.

"I dunno, every few days. Maybe weeks. Depends when I can." I smiled and gave him a small salute and left the orphanage. I had absolutely no idea where I was going but I did know what exactly I had to do. I had to catch Kira before Near and avenge L's death. That was enough to fuel me. I had to achieve those goals no matter what the cost. I paused and took a chocolate bar out of my pack, unwrapped it, then began to lick it as a child would a lollipop. Old habits die hard.


	2. Chapter 2

From what I had gathered, Kira resided in Japan and was using a notebook to kill. Somehow, if you wrote someone's name in it then that person will die of a heart attack. He also needs to think of the person's face while writing that name. It's a good start. A far better start than what L had began with but still going to be a challenge nonetheless. While lost in my own thoughts I was startled to see Matt sidle up to me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I mean what the hell kind of friend are you? You left me all alone with Near."

I chuckled. "Well it's going to be pretty dangerous, Matt. This isn't a video game. It's real. There's no re-spawning, no second chances, no cheat codes or anything like that."

"Duh, you think I don't know that? I'm just as smart as you. I'm upset that L died too and to tell you the truth it's boring there enough without you gone."

I sighed heavily. If that's how he wanted it. "Fine," I said after a while as we kept walking. "Have it your way. I'm going to make sure you pull your own weight."

Matt smiled and nodded as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his silly fluff lined vest/jacket. I didn't really like his smoking habit and he knew it. I've even tried to get him to stop but he somehow worked better while smoking. I guess it was like L with his sweets, or Near with his damn toys or that annoying way he twirls his hair. Hell, even me with my chocolate cravings, it's required in order for us to analyze anything thoroughly.

"So what are you planning, Mello? I mean we're out on our own with pretty much nothing."

"To be honest with you, Matt, I'm not exactly sure. We need money ASAP because what I have is only enough for a few meals."

"So I guess this is a bad time to say 'I'm hungry'?"

I smirked. "No, not really. I want to sit down and think anyway and it's getting a bit cold outside."

We went in a nearby bar and had something small just to tide us over. While trying to come up with a plan I heard scuffling and sliding of chairs. It couldn't be that late already? I turned my attention to the group of people standing around a rather large table with about ten or so chairs surrounding it. My curiosity reaching its peak I decided to get up and see what was going on. Matt followed close behind me. There were two decks of cards being shuffled and cut while the rest of the people sat down and took out a good deal of money.

"Hey, runt." one of the men asked me. I scowled at him. "You gonna play or what? It's one hundred to join." he continued. So it was some sort of tournament, I wanted to join but I didn't have that much on me. Sorrowfully I shook my head until a girl across the table scoffed.

"Aw come on." she said. "Don't be like that to the poor boy, Don. He's kinda cute so I'll let him play for a minimum of fifty."

I was somewhat taken aback by her comment but I brushed it off and pulled up a lone chair and sat down across the way from her. Matt, however; decided to just stand back and watch with slight interest.

"So where's the money, kid?" Don asked roughly. I sighed heavily as I reached for my wallet, gritting my teeth.

"Let's get something straight, buddy." I snapped as I took out the fifty then slammed it on the table causing a few of the players to jump. "DON'T call me kid, runt, munchkin or anything of that nature. You got it?"

"Ooh feisty." the girl said as she chuckled. "Just do what he says, Don. We don't want to end in a nasty skirmish like last time. So, what's your name?"

"Mello." I answered beginning to calm myself down a bit. There were at least eleven that I counted around Matt and myself. I didn't want to start anything that'd get us killed, they didn't look like the friendliest of the bunch.

"Okay, Mello. Do you know how to play poker?" she asked.

"Somewhat." I answered.

She chuckled. "I'll explain when we start then."

Poker (the Texas Hold 'em as the version we played) was really a simple game. It didn't really require as much skill as it did luck and chance. Some memory also but most of what I noticed is that they keep a straight face. I'm not really good at that to be honest, but I was able to last quite a bit as the game progressed. I must admit I did have one advantage. None of the others could count cards. A cheap trick, I know, but effective. I used the statistics as much as I could and my mere fifty euro soon grew to be 570. As the other players were whittled down I noticed that the girl who invited me in the first place was exceptionally skilled at this, like she had been playing for years.

"You're pretty good there." She commented as she dealt a new hand. "You sure you haven't played before?"

I smiled. "Let's just say I'm a fast learner." I replied slyly as I took the two cards and looked at them. We were the only two left and I've stopped the card counting back when there were four people left. It just became too complicated. I had two kings in my hand. A smirk tried to play across my face but I couldn't blow a good pair like this. I put in 25 to bluff her into thinking I had a weak hand. Chuckling she doubled my wager. I regarded her for a minute before calling.

"You holding back something?" she asked as she brushed back her short, black hair in an almost taunting way. Cocky bitch.

"Well I didn't want to beat you and make you cry like a little girl." I retorted in the same mocking tone. She didn't seem too happy with that statement. She glared at me and pushed every penny she had in the middle.

"I'm going all in." she growled as her dark brown eyes stared down at me. I smiled and did the same. I was a bit too confident though.

"Alright, let's see 'em." the dealer stated lazily. The girl flipped over her cards and my heart sank. "Two bullets." the dealer announced as he turned to me. "Well, boy, what do you have?" I revealed my cards with a defeated look on my face.

"Two kings…" I muttered. It was all up to chance now. Her aces versus my hand. I heard Matt whisper behind me 'holy shit, we're screwed.' Understatement of the year.

"I'm surprised you came this far, Mello." the girl said as she sat back down in her chair and leaned back. "You've played a good game. You actually made this fun for me. Sorry it had to end this way."

"Hey, we still have the flop and the river." I pointed out. "Remember?"

She scoffed and waved at the dealer who then laid down the three cards face up. A jack, a ten, and a seven. None of which could help me. I exhaled heavily as I crossed myself. If I lost this game, everything would be in vain. The next card was another jack, this only helped her out. She chuckled as she leaned back more with her arms behind her head completely relaxed.

"Two pair," she bragged. "Last chance, Mel."

I held my breath as the last card was placed down. I swear, the true God wanted me to avenge L. The last card was another king. I had a full house. There was a complete uproar. My opponent fell back in her chair in shock, the onlookers either cheered or groaned depending on who they wanted to see win. Matt laughed and gave me a back-breaking hug, I couldn't blame him. My total earnings were nearly 1,200. When everything quieted down my adversary approached me with a strange look on her face. It was a mixture of disappointment and satisfaction. She smiled and offered her hand.

"Very well played, Mello." she said as I took her hand and shook it.

"You too…er.." I paused.

"It's Rafael." she chuckled as she released my hand. "Sorry about that. Listen, how about you come over to my place? We've got tons of room for you to stay the night. It's going to be well below freezing tonight."

"That's great. Matt and I kind of needed a place for the night before we got going anyway." I regretted thinking she was a bitch. Rafael was actually quite nice.

"Uhm, Mello?" Matt muttered. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aw come on, Matt." I protested. "It's a chick. What could go wrong?"

After we helped her clean up, the rest of the crew left and she motioned for us to follow her outside. Matt hesitated but I convinced him to come along nonetheless. We walked for a few blocks and as we passed by an alley, about four or five men ambushed us. 'Us' as in Matt and I. Rafael, hearing the struggle, turned around and smiled triumphantly. She gestured towards the alley where we were then dragged into.

"Well boys, I believe you owe me some money." she growled angrily as she took out a gun and pointed it at us.

By the way….I take back what I said about her not being a bitch…


End file.
